A personalization service denotes providing information and a service in consideration of the age and taste of a person. In the personalization service, a method has been the most widely known where the Internet web companies such as Amazon, Netflix, Google, and/or the like collect a purchase history of a customer, Internet search information, social network profile information, and/or the like to recommend the purchase of a product.
In order to provide the personalization service, personal information may be collected through an operation of agreeing to provide the personal information. Also, the personal information may be collected in a state where a person does not trace or check the personal information through the web beacon or cookie of a web browser.
Web service companies may share the collected information to estimate personal information. However, the collected information is protected on the assumption that the collected information is completely prevented from being leaked to the outside.
As described above, it is impossible to trace the use of personal information under control and management by a person, and moreover, a person who is to blame for leakage of personal information is not clear. For this reason, a problem where personal information is misused is further increasing.
Moreover, the personalization service is provided based on estimation information which is not under control by a person. However, it is difficult to provide a service at a level equal to an accurate personalization service based on information directly provided by a person.
Moreover, the personalization service is applied to only an online Internet service at present. As described above, in the personalization service, a space infrastructure which includes physical devices disposed in a certain space is not constructed in a space personalization service infrastructure form for providing the personalization service in response to a person.
Particularly, an infrastructure where content service devices in a space suitable for a condition of a person check the characteristic of the person on the basis of a place and a time to provide the personalization service at an appropriate time is not constructed.
In this context, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0028014 “method and system for providing webpage personalization service” discloses technology where a specific region of a webpage is set as a personalization region, and when a user accesses or logs in a server, the personalization region displays personal content information, which is frequently used by the user, such as weather, a calendar, an electronic calculator, a photograph, and/or the like.